


The Apocalypse

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal Sex, Angst, Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Crazy, End of the World, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Horror, Humor, Killing, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Slow Build, Smut, Survival, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Violence, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, eren is crazy about zombies like he is titans, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown virus leaks out into Shiganshina, turning over half of its population into man-eating zombies. The virus quickly spreads all over the world. </p><p>After the death of his mother, Eren is determined to kill off as many zombies as he can. </p><p>When Eren is separated from Mikasa and Armin, he begins to give up hope as zombies come after him. Just as the verge of death comes near, he is saved by a mysterious, gorgeous man. </p><p>The man just so happens to be well-known as Humanity's Strongest.</p><p>Eren now believes that he is his Knight in shining armor.</p><p>**Basically a yaoi AU that focuses on Ereri and where they fight zombies instead of titans :D (but it's still highly serious)<br/>this work will have separate chapters, making it a series. Some will be important and some won't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time before it all happened. How 19 year old Eren Yeager lived his life before the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new fanfics :D. This fanfic only crossed my mind a few times, only because I had another fanfic in mind. Nonetheless, I'm happy that I did this fic first after I started thinking about it more. Anywho, I hope that you enjoy this zombie apocalypse story. 
> 
> ^^^Just saying, that title came from one of the SnK manga stories and a lot of situational irony goes on in this chapter.

_Is this really it? Is this how I am to die? Will I die running like a coward instead of fighting like a man?_ That's all I'm doing.

Running. Trying to survive.

I have no weapons.

No strength.

No energy.

No food.

I'm tired. I want to stop. I want it all to be over.

_How long have I been running? Where did Mikasa and Armin go? Are they still together? Did we all get separated? Are they still alive? How did this happen? How could I've been so careless?_

_Ten._

_At least ten zombies are after me tonight. It's so dark._ _I have no idea where I'm running to. I'm just going straight._ The only lights that illuminate the night were the dim streetlights hanging over me on the sidewalks. My stomach and legs yelled at me. Telling me to take a break. My mind is the only thing keeping me going. Telling me to survive.

It began to get darker. My vision was getting blurred from tears and lack of energy. My breath was getting heavier. My heart rate was out of control. I began to slow down.

I cursed at myself, wishing that I could make it. Somewhere. Anywhere.

With no energy left, I fell to the ground. Nothing kept me motivated. Nothing was telling me to keep fighting. Not Mikasa. Not Armin. Not my mother nor father. And not even myself. I heard the zombies closing in and closed my eyes.

_I guess this is it._

 

_**Before the Fall**_

 

 

After enduring my last class of the day, I walked back to the dorms. I set my books onto my desk filled with other various papers and flopped on my bed. My childhood friend, Armin, was sitting on his own bed doing some form of a paper on his laptop. I was happy that we were even able to be roommates. That usually doesn't happen often. It was around early April. I'd just recently turned 19. Even if it was my first year of college, I was so ready to leave for spring break. We still had about two weeks before we could leave. Armin, Mikasa-another childhood friend- and I all attended Sina University. I was majoring in fine arts, Armin in marine biology, and Mikasa in Japanese culture. We were just your average college students. Little did we know that our lives would change forever.

"I told you, Eren," Armin said, "to not stay up all night watching movies on Netflix."

"That's not all I did," I mumbled through my pillow. "I also drew a little."

"Yeah, that's not supporting your case."

"It is too.  I drew to help me out. I need the practice to do better in college."

"Wow look at you. Actually trying to come up with a decent excuse this time."

 I sat up to face Armin. "Whatever. It's Friday, so what do you wanna do?"

"Well, since you asked, I'd like to finish this essay." 

"Buzz-kill."

"Excuse me for being responsible. I'll be done in a few hours. We can just do something tomorrow."

"Okay, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked, putting emphasis on tomorrow.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter."

"Okay. Well Mikasa said there's this movie she wanted to see. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"So you're promising that you'll go?"

Armin put his right hand on his chest and raised the other hand. "I, Armin Arlert, here by promise to go to the movies with you and Mikasa tomorrow. Happy?"

"Yep, 'cause it's a horror movie."

"Fuck." 

I laughed at the thought of Armin screaming at every attempt of horror the movie threw at him. It never failed for him to be scared of a horror movie. Even during parodies like Scary Movie or A Haunted House made him jump in fear.  He eventually threw a pillow at my head to hush me up.

 

****

 

The next day I had to work for a few hours, so we had to go to the movies later in the day. I hadn't minded really. I've always thought that the later you go to a movie, the better. Something about leaving a dark movie theater after witnessing horrifying events that still play your head, only to walk into the dead of night was fun. The thrill of believing something made up coming up to kill me was entertaining in a way. Having a movie theater within walking distance of the campus, we left around 6 o'clock. The sun had been midway through its setting time. We'd be heading back once it was dark.

When we entered the building, we paid for cheep tickets but expensive popcorn and ICEEs. Mikasa and I took our seats, waiting in anticipation and Armin in disbelief that he'd agreed to even come.  About halfway through the movie with only a few moderate scares, Armin got up. "Where're you going?"

"Bathroom," he said simply before walking away. I was able to grab his arm just as he was almost out of reaching distance.

"Wait, I think it's getting to the good part."

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to _go_ in here."

I rolled my eyes before releasing him. A few minutes later I heard a loud, high-pitched screech in the little hallway entrance of the theater. I-as well as a few others- automatically looked over to see Armin walking back to his seat in embarrassment. Once he entered our row, Mikasa and I couldn't help but quietly laugh at him. Armin just shot us both a glare before taking his seat. Once the movie was over, we walked back to campus. It was around 9:30. Mikasa and I were still teasing Armin. He eventually laughed along with us. Thinking back on the movie, the rush of the ghost in it coming out to take me came back. The movie wasn't all that scary, but the dark sky and the street not being busy, it looked like that would most likely happen.  It was a perfect scene for another one of those movies when teenagers go to an unknown place with no one around, having that one person that doesn't agree with anything. Once something happens, none of them tries to call anyone-like the police- and having that one person tripping over a stick or in extreme cases: nothing, and die. And of course, the police come at the end with either one or no survivors. Oh yeah, and something either dumb or shitty happens at the end like the antagonist coming back to life or something.

We made it back to the campus alive, however, so we parted ways with Mikasa. Armin and I walked back to the dorm. With nothing better to do, we turned on the TV and began to flip through random programs. I decided that it would be best for Armin's sake not to go to any scary movies. We eventually settled on Iron Man 3. I've pretty much liked him and the Avengers. It was entertaining and my favorite movie genre is action, so I enjoyed it easily. We watched a few more movies until we fell asleep around 2 a.m.

I woke up to see Armin not in his bed. I picked up my phone a little ways from my bed to see that it was past 12. I quickly jumped out of bed, remembering that I had pre-calculus class. I ran in the bathroom to see Thomas, one of the roommates that I shared the bathroom with, brushing his teeth.  "Good morning Eren."

"Yeah not really. I'm late for class."

Thomas looked confused at the heaping rush I was in. "Um, Eren...you know it's Sunday, right?"

I dropped the toothpaste and washcloth that were in my hands. My mouth was gaped open. "It is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my fuck. I thought it was Monday." I breathed a sigh of relief, although I was irritated that I jumped around for nothing.  

"Were you drunk or something last night?"

"No."

"Well usually you'd make that type of mistake if you were drunk."

"I make plenty mistakes while I'm sober too."

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say."

I shot him a glare before deciding that I might as well get dressed and stuff since I was wide awake. After doing my somewhat of a morning routine, I headed down to the food-court to get something to eat. We already had food, but I'd much rather have warm fast-food than whatever we had stocked in our fridge. After I purchased my food from Wendy's, I nearly dropped it in disbelief at what my eyes were beholding. I saw Armin sitting and talking with Horse-face......well his name was Jean, but he legitimately looked like a horse to me. I could've sworn I'd seen him on Animal Planet before, but he denied it. I walked over to the two. I completely ignored Jean and spoke to Armin, "What the fuck?"

Armin looked scared at the reaction I was having to the current situation. "N-now Eren, before you say anything I want you to hear me out."

"This better be good," I said as I sat down in another chair at the table.

Armin was surprised at my generosity to let him explain, but definitely did not protest. "Is it okay if I tell him, Jean?" Jean looked hesitant at first, but nodded. "Okay, so Jean asked me to tutor him in math. He said that the other tutors were a little on the expensive side so asked me to help. I'm still charging him though."

"God, Armin, I don't know whether to laugh at this horse or disown you for working with the enemy."

"Oh my God, Eren, calm your ass. It's not the end of the world, okay?" Jean and I both ignored Armin's words and glared at each other. "Gosh, you both never know that you may need each other one day in case some wild situation happens. You need to stop whatever feud you two are having and at least be-I don't know- nice to each other."

"Well excuse me for not getting along with an irritating, selfish and greedy horse that think he's better that everyone else," I said, although it was mainly meant for Jean.

"Yeah," Jean said, "and sorry for not being friends with a crazed psychopath who has anger issues and death notes." He clearly did the same thing I did by addressing his statement to me.

"I swear, you two are hopeless," Armin said as he got up. "You'll see in the mere future that I'm right. Jean, we can finish some other time. Eren, bring your food to the dorm." With that, Armin gathered his things and walked off. I gave Jean one last glare before taking my leave as well.

_I swear, I can't wit to get out of this hell-hole for spring break._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, you got to see a glimpse of Eren's college life. I really didn't want to put in things like him being in class because I though it'd be too boring.
> 
> Otay, let me just say that that is how I view horror movies. Sure I do jump at almost everything but all-in-all, it's kinda predictable. I don't see every scary movie like that though. Also, I am a major Marvel's geek.....but love anime way more. Anyway, thank you all who read. I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and continue to read the story.


	2. Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all. How was Eren to react to such news that seemed like a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it occurs to me that not that many people are into zombie fanfictions. But is that stopping me? No sir! Well....maybe. we'll just see how popular this story gets. It probably won't be popular but oh well. I'd already gotten some kudos, so I guess that's a good sign.
> 
> I changed the summary and hopefully it'll bring more readers.
> 
> Also, Shiganshina is now in California, hoorah

After it was safe enough to get off, I quickly grabbed my carry-on and ran out of the giant metal death-trap known as a plane.  I had to push a few people, but they're okay.  I waited for Mikasa and Armin to get off.  The remembrance of being 30-fucking-thousand feet in the air went away as I finally realized that my spring break had officially started.  The two argued that it'd already stated when we left campus, but I still felt like I was in hell-even though we were high up.  My two closest friends walked out of the plane. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry," Mikasa said, "but we forgot to run off the plane like a maniac. We'll do it on the way back."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You know I don't do planes."

Armin looked past my shoulder and said, "Oh, there's your mom, Eren."

I turned around with a bright smile to see her lightly waving our way. We walked towards each other and met in the middle. I couldn't help but give her a big hug. "Hey mom."

"Hi Eren. Good to see you," she said in a soft and supple voice. "You too Armin and Mikasa."

"Nice to see you to Mrs. Yeager," Mikasa and Armin said practically at the same time.

I pulled away from mom and spoke. "Is dad here?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. He's at work." 

"Oh, makes sense." My father, Grisha Yeager, is a doctor, so I'm use for him to be out all the time. It's not like he's gone for that long. He'd at least take a day off for family-time. But for all I know, it could be different now.

"Eren," mom said, interrupting my thoughts. 

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Come on. We have to retrieve you luggage."

 I looked around to see that Mikasa and Armin were well on their way to get their bags without me. With a quick "okay", I followed after my mom.

 

****

 

It'd been only five days since spring break started, and disaster was about to strike. The warm Wednesday afternoon just hitting. Mikasa and Armin were over, and quite frankly,  I was glad they were. If they weren't, survival would have been slim for all of us. Never in a million years did I ever think that terror as bad as this would come. But there we were, casually sitting on the couch and watching a movie as a Emergency Alert System came on. The irritating noise that sounded like someone was using multiple curse words on a radio station rang throughout the living room. My mom had came in to see what was being displayed on the screen.

_**Emergency Alert System** _

_**Civil Authorities have issued a***Contagious Disease Warning***for the following areas: Shiganshina. Effective until further notice.** _

_What?_

A computer-generated voice spoke through the television. _"The following message is transmitted at the request of the Shiganshina Police Department. An unidentified virus string is rapidly spreading across the Shigansina area. The first reports of the virus are believed to had been in the Shiganshina Hospital..."_

"T-that's where dad works!" I yelled. In fact, he's still there. _What the hell happened there?_

The voice continued. _"...The virus has since spread throughout the Shiganshina area. It is believed that it will spread throughout the entire area within the next 6 hours. Symptoms of this virus include: initial nausea and vomiting, sudden chills, sweating, blurs of vision, and loss of appetite. The hospital is also reporting that the infected persons are turning into zombie-like creatures. At any time, they may start causing massive damage to the the are-"_

"We interrupt this program to bring you a message from the United States government," a female voice said, interrupting the interruption. The TV went from black with white lettering to an image of the Presidential Seal. A live video presentation of the president came on.

"A few days ago at 1100 hours, Eastern Time, we were informed that there was a virus that leaked out in the Shiganshina area. The virus spread across the state of California in a rather rapid manner. It has been traveled by airlines and it has spread around the globe.  All I can say is have a battery powered radio and enough food to last at least two weeks. God bless you all."

"It's time to go now, Mr. President," someone from what I assumed was of the Secret Service said. They pulled him aside and the cameras cut off, going back to the alert system.

The four of us stared in shock, frozen in place as the TV displayed its warning. We sat there in silence, unsure of what to do next. The only sound that filled the room were emergency sirens that reminded me of The Purge. _They said 6 hours. Why is it around the world already?_ After a few minutes of multiple thoughts hitting or brains, I finally spoke. "Okay....you guys. L-let's not lose our heads. We......we're gonna be okay, alright?" Everyone silently nodded. I staggered towards the television and turned it off. "So we should probably-"

_"AAHHHHH!!!"_

The sudden sound of multiple screams interrupted me. I ran to the window to see people literally running for their lives. 

They were being chased.

Being bitten.

Being _eaten_.

By zombies. Fucking zombies. Who would've thought that we'd end up in a zombie apocalypse. And to top off this sundae with a ruby red, plump cherry, they weren't the slow kind of zombies you'd imagine. They were fast as hell. It's not like you'd call them fast like the Olympics, but more like seeing-a-celebrity fast. And that's fucking scary because it didn't seem like they ran out of energy. They just kept going. Tackling and having a meal out of anyone they could. Trying oh-so desperately to get what they want.

As my eyes could no longer take in the horrifying sight, I closed the curtains and faced towards everyone. "Mom and Mikasa, make sure every opening is locked and secure.  Armin, gather supplies. Food, water, batteries. Whatever you can get."

"Eren, what are you gonna do?" Mikasa asked in a worried tone.

"I'm going to the basement," I said as I ran towards the stairs. "Everyone! Now! Go, go!" I heard the sound of feet scramming around the house. I knew that my dad at least had a few guns downstairs, based on what he told me in case anyone ever broke into the house or something. As I reached the bottom of the stairs,my attempt of opening the door failed. It had been locked. I ran back up the stairs and grabbed the key that'd been hanging on a board in the kitchen. I practically jumped down the stairs before unlocking the door. I swung the door open and immediately looked around for a case that could hold guns. I finally stumbled upon a large metal cabinet. The cabinet rocked as I tried to open it. Looking down, I noticed that there was a padlock on it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I dashed to my parents' room and nearly destroyed their closet, looking for the box of keys he'd mentioned about before. I finally found it and ran back downstairs. After many keys, I finally opened the cabinet, reviling the somewhat large stash of guns. "Holy shit, dad." I grabbed the guns and make my way back upstairs. I was that everyone else had made it back to the living room.

"Where did you get those guns from?" My mom asked.

"Basement. I gotta go back to get the ammo," I said as I placed the guns on the couch. Everyone took their pick and I headed for the basement once more. Looking through the same cabinet, I'd gotten the necessary things for the saiga 12 semi automatic shotguns. I came back up the stairs and loaded the guns. One bullet at a time.

 

 

 

 

The dead. Walking among this earth. Eating the living. It all seemed like a dream. Is it not? Mom's gone. Dad's gone. Mikasa and Armin are gone. Everyone is. They're dead. The _living_ dead.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. _I guess it was a dream._ I shuffled and felt something in my arms. _A gun? So, it wasn't just in my head._ _Is the zombie apocalypse really happening?_

 _Ding-dong._ "H-help!" Someone was yelling trough the door. They began banging on it with their fist. "Some..one.....please!" I turned around to see my mom opening the door. The girl fell on her.

I immediately got up from the couch with my gun in hand. "Wait mom. You can't just let anybody in."

"She needs help Eren!" my mom scowled. "Hey," she said to the girl, "what's your name?"

"M.....Mina," she said. After that, she began coughing. Grunting. She didn't look safe. She looked.....sick. Had she been bitten? Was she turning?

"Okay Mina," mom said, "can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-ugh." Mina let out a long, uneven sigh with her head hung low. "Ughhhhh!" She looked up at my mom. Her irises and pupils now cloudy. Her veins popped out, relieving a pale bluish color. She looked angry before jumping up, trying to bite mom. She _was_ bitten. She _had_ turned. Now she's trying to eat my mom. I could tell that mom mustered all of her strength to throw the zombie version of Mina to the wall. The monster came back, charging at us.

I shot at it and it still kept coming. Armin and Mikasa came sprinting down the stairs at the sudden noise. The zombie, now focused on me, grabbed the tip of the gun with its teeth. After struggling a bit, I finally shot it through its mouth.

"Eren, Carla! Are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

"I think so" I said. "Mom?"

"Yes," she answered, still lying on the floor. "That was sc-"

"The door!" Armin yelled. "They're coming!"

I could hear the screams of the zombies inching closer to us. We all ran to the door and tried to close it. The zombies pressed against it. There were a lot. And they were strong.

"Ah!" mom screamed.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just keep pushing!"

We managed to get the door shut and locked. It didn't take long for the zombies to start beating against the door and windows. The door was cracking and breaking down. "They're gonna get in! Everyone to the basement!" A few seconds after the cellar door was closed, the undead filled the house. I pressed the side of my head against the door and carefully listened before sitting on the floor with the others. "They don't know that we're down here," I whispered. "Everyone just stay quiet and maybe they'll leave."

"How long?" mom asked.

"I don't know. It could be overnight."

"Dammit." She reached into her pocket and handed me a golden key. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"Grisha said that if anything out of the sort happens, give that key to you. He said that the answers are at his workplace, the hospital."

"Wait? He knew this would happen?"

"I don't think so. I think that he knew that whatever he was doing would be risky."

"What the hell was it though?"

"I'm not sure. But all I know is that that key will unlock the mystery to this. Give us some answers, and maybe a cure. You have to find those answers."

"But that hospital is huge. How am I just supposed to get there with zombies roaming the cities?"

"Don't ask questions if no one knows the answer, Eren. M-maybe you all will find someone to help. The car is still out and the keys are on the counter. You can use that as your escape."

"What?"

"You three just need to get to safety before you start planning out a strategy."

"Why are you talking like you're not coming with us?"

"Because I can't."

"W-why not?"

"Because," she said as she lifted up her pant leg, showing a bite mark,"they got me."

I stared at the bite as tears began to pour. "No.....mom....no. Not you." I clenched my fists until my nails were digging into my palm.

"You all...need to.....escape....before I turn." She coughed in between her words.

"No. We're not leaving you."

"You have to. If you...stay, I'll just turn and harm you."

"We'll take you with us. We can make it to the hospital in the car."

"It's not enough time. I'll go up and distract them while you guys make a run for it."

"There's no way in hell that I'll let that happen."

"Then kill me."

"What?"

"Carla..." Mikasa said softly.

Mom spoke again. "If you don't want me dying turning into a zombie, than shoot me so that I'm still human."

"You know," I said, "you know I can't do that."

"I know. Which is why I'm...trying to save you right now. Its...better for one of us to die than.....us....all."

"I can't."

"Eren, for once listen to me. You all...must live on. Find a cure. Av-avenge all of the people that have fallen...including...me. I'm gonna....die either way. J-just go."

I stayed silent for a bit. "A-alright. I'll do it for you."

"That's a good boy," she said with a smile...the last of her smile I'll ever see again. She kissed my forehead and got up. We all followed her lead.

"You're very brave, Mrs. Yeager," Mikasa said.

"Yes. Thank you for everything," Armin said afterwards.

"You two keep Eren out of trouble, okay?"

"Yes mam."

"And Eren," she said, "keep them safe."

"Okay."

"I love you all. I'm going to lead them on the top floor. That's.....when you grab the keys....and head for the...car. Whatever...you do...don't shoot. It'll only attract them...so only use it...when it's your...last resort. Wait for my signal, okay." We all nodded.

Just before she was about to open the door, I gave her a tight hug. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Eren." She gave me another kiss before opening the door. We closed it and she quietly crept up the stairs. We suddenly heard the sound of two pans banging together. "Now!" she yelled. 

We grabbed our guns and went to the main floor. I grabbed the keys and we hurried outside. Once in the car, I started it up and we drove off in silence.

Leaving my mother.

My memories.

My home, behind.

We didn't know what would happen next. All what we knew was that our survival game had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy
> 
> I had to look up and listen to the alert system on YouTube. It was irritating(but when is it never) but it had to be accurate. That alert system was based on zombies so it seemed like that'd be the best choice. 
> 
> So I've recently found this other zombie fanfiction and before anyone comes up to any assumptions, this was my own original idea. Zombies crossed my mind and after I wrote and published the first chapter, I found it. I just wanted to say that in case if anyone was thinking that I copied off of them.
> 
> Credits to the broadcast alert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niMb-hR6gZ0 and The EAS Experience


End file.
